FanFiction
by SpellboundWinter
Summary: Just like in stories, you don't always get the happy ending that you want. And just like in fanfiction, your favorite pairing doesn't end up together either. My life felt like it was one big story with a jerk writing it, teasing me as if saying, 'this is what you could have, but you never will.' I just want my happy ending already, it's the least I deserve. KevinxLizzy


**A short little KevinxLizzy**

* * *

><p>Just like in stories, you don't always get the happy ending that you want. And just like in fanfiction, your favorite pairing doesn't end up together either. My life felt like it was one big story with a jerk writing it, teasing me as if saying, 'this is what you could have, but you never will.'<p>

I just want my happy ending already, it's the least I deserve.

Another day at Kevin Stoley's and it wasn't exciting in the least.

Kevin could be a little boring. Fuck that, incredibly boring. If he wasn't too busy with his controller, he was on that keyboard. Typing up the stories in his head onto a document. He was always focusing all his attention into that one thing. Always putting his energy into it. Games, work or writing. There was no in between.

He was admittedly better at everything. I was always the one that was trying to play, 'catch me if you can' with him. And he was always getting away. He was always smarter. He was always calmer. He was everything I wished I could be. He was everything that I…

We go way back, way back in high school. I was Chewbacca and he was Han Solo and we were the bestest of buddies. And it's not like we got along most of the time either… Kevin probably always thought of me as a burden. The girl in pink that never let him be. Always butting heads and getting on each other's nerves.

I don't even know how we didn't kill each other.

And still, here we are and he still let me come around.

I was sprawled out on his bed, flipping through comic books I _could_ touch. Mostly worn out rags that held no rarity. Kevin kept the super rare ones in plastic and out of my reach. Meanwhile, nerdy Han Solo was seated on the floor, writing his fanfiction. Ugh, that shit is for basement dwellers. I mean, who wants to read about Han Solo plowing anyone?

I say the only people who write that crap are people with no lives.

Another grunt and I could tell Kevin was frustrated. Brain storming for an hour and he still didn't have any ideas. He was staring at that blank document for so long his retinas must be fried. Oh the pain of being an artist.

He was sitting there all pretty, nibbling on his cuticles and his legs 'criss-cross applesauce'. Kevin was attractive when he was working... but the most was when he was arguing with me.

It was too quiet anyway...

"What about Han Solo fucking Jabba the hut?" I suggested, rolling onto my side. Mostly because I was tired of seeing Yoda's wrinkly-ass face on his sheets.

"Is that another Clyde reference?" he sounded amused at first but then he spat out the rest, "I told you no erotic fanfiction."

Party pooper.

"Write something interesting then. I'm tired of all this adventure crap. Who cares about the universe and space? Write some sex. Like, like Han Solo getting it on with Jar-Jar Binks." Tempted to make a little gesture of sex with my hands, I scooted onto my back and lifted my hips up instead.

His peered up at me, his upper lip twitched in repulsion. "You really are Kenny."

Kevin knew I hated Kenny. With a passion. And he was doing that to be an asshole. See, that was his creative time or some shit. Nobody reads his crap. Only me, secretly, and a few other hundred people. He wasn't that successful. Well... not _really_ successful.

With no desire to actually publish a book, he was stuck with his true passion. Fanfiction. That and his shitty game designing job. And video games. That was it. All he needed, all he wanted.

But it was fun. Talking back and forth and trying to create ideas from air. I felt close to him when we sat around and discussed those stupid plots. He would smile at me and sometimes even laugh. He would be interested in what I had to say. I didn't have to play, 'catch me if you can' because I was at his level. He needed me as much as I needed him.

I was his Chewbacca and he was my Han Solo and we were happy.

I scooted onto the edge of the bed, kicking the back of his laptop lightly with my sneaker. He instantly gave me one of his famous annoyed looks. The way his eyebrows would furrow and his lips scrunch up. But that's how I like my Han Solo. If he wasn't giving me the attention I wanted, he was just boring.

"What would you do without me, Kev? You'd be lost without your faithful companion. Nerding out all alone and completely idea-less."

It always bothered me a little… We wouldn't always be like this. These were the moments I had to treasure... Because who knows when Princess Leia would take the stage… and this Chewbacca would be all alone.

"I guess I like having you around, Chewie… for a limited amount of time anyways." He abruptly got to his feet, stretching as he wandered to the door.

"You gotta go potty?" I called out, just to tease him.

"No," was all he said with a little eye roll. One of these days I'm going to slap him so hard that they'll just roll right out of his fucking head. "I'm getting a pop."

But, I like it. I like having him around. I'm an immortal. Sliced and diced and I would come back without a scratch and no one would remember it. There wasn't a lot that made me truly happy because everything I love was, slowly but surely, taken away from me.

So I just… I don't want to meet Princess Leia anytime soon.

Because I want my happy ending too.

I heard his footsteps lead off down the hall and my attention went back to the computer. What could he possibly have on it? I'm not allowed to go anywhere near it, like most things in his room. There had to be shameful porn histories or something really embarrassing.

And I just had to know.

I slipped of the bed and onto the floor, crawling up to it as if it were TNT unsupervised. And... it kinda was. So much I could do! So much havoc to wreck and yet so little time. I clicked onto the little icon for the internet and pulled down the history bar. Now the real fun began.

I read over each history carefully… How to get your fat friend healthy. That's Clyde. How to get a friend to smell good. Clyde again. He smells like taco meat. How to get a friend to stop having sex with coffee filters…? Yuck, Tweek and Rebecca.

I scrolled through more and more. I wanted to see some porn to hold against him forever. That real dirty stuff that would make even the un-squeamish, squeamish. Something to make old women around the world cry and, most importantly, blackmail!

Something caught my eye. I stopped scrolling at… engagement rings. Searches upon searches for it too. How to propose. How to tell someone that you love them? What the fuck? What was Kevin doing looking at that?

A little more scrolling and I heard loud pitter-patter of feet on hardwood floors. I was ready to scurry away and pull off the innocent, 'I-didn't-do-anything' but Kevin was already behind me, looking down at me with that blank stare. "What are you doing?"

"I was just, uh… Proof reading…"

He plopped beside me, scooting his computer back in front of him. He no doubly saw his history bar was magically open and he gave me a side glance. "Yeah, this looks like proof reading alright."

He closed down the internet and I got a glance at the wallpaper. That… that other girl. The one with the red hair and the Craig-like attitude. The really popular one from high school. Enter princess Leia.

"Kevin…" I started slowly, "Are you still dating Red?"

"Yeah, why?"

I tried my hardest to hide the nervousness in my voice. The disappointment especially. "What was with the engagement rings? Are you going to marry her? Have things gotten that serious that you're going to buy that butt-humper a ring?"

"I dunno…" he shrugged, bringing up the blank document. I couldn't read him. "It was just for a short fanfiction." He continued to type and write his little story of Han Solo with Chewbacca, drinking slowly from the can.

It already started.

I scooted in close and leaned my head on his shoulder. He didn't mind, in fact, he didn't even notice. I didn't have to read what he was reading... Kevin's stories ended all the same. Chewbacca and Han are a team but Han always ends up with the princess.

Not his trusty friend. Not someone who had been there for the entire adventure. Not someone who had supported him the whole time. He ended up with the princess who appears out of thin air and… Chewbacca was supposed to smile and accept it.

Kevin glanced down to me, almost with concern. "You think I'm going to go off and marry Red?"

I wanted to say, 'yes' but instead I buried my face in his shoulder, biting at my lip. "…I was just curious." I held in a little cry, feeling a heavy presence on my chest. I tried to hold back any noises I would make. But I felt his shoulder become wet with tears.

And I don't know if he knew. I don't know if he pitied me. He just sat there and continued to write as I leaned on him, crying on his shoulder.

I would have to smile and accept it.

Just like in stories, you don't always get the happy ending that you want. And just like in fanfiction, your favorite pairing doesn't end up together either.

This was what I could have, but I never will.


End file.
